


I Do, I Promise: II

by luoyingu



Series: war, peace, and sex in between [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Degrading Talk, Drinking to Cope, Drugs, Explicit Language, Fights, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Homophobic Language, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Partying, Sensual Play, Smoking, Smut, Stress, THIS WORK WILL BE DELETED SOON, Well duh, alternate universe - strippers, sex with feelings, sorry - Freeform, told ya'll there'd be a part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoyingu/pseuds/luoyingu
Summary: "I need a chance, I'm gonna make it right."- insp. by bevy maco: still feel the same ft. k.vsh[PART TWO of So Baby If You Fine Hit My Line, Hit My Line]





	

**Author's Note:**

> {heads up: if you want to understand half of the things going on in this story, please read part one.}
> 
> well, i'm back with part two!! i'm so happy at all the good reviews the last story got! seems like a lot of people wanted a prompt like that and it never got fufilled until now!
> 
> i swear there is fluff between the two i promise.
> 
> This fic has me challenging my writing style. I've come to liking each one of the characters and I tried to give you a sense of their minds and what they're feeling. 
> 
> Enjoy, babes.
> 
> (you can listen to the song this is named after when the sex scene comes. it makes it more emotional that way. it's optional.)
> 
> ((any grammatical errors I apologize for. this got finished at the time of night when i doze off but my mind can't seem to stop spinning, lol.))

Taeyong was sitting with all his friends at the club when the clock finally struck for the new year. 

"Happy New Year, fool!" Ten shouted, hugging Taeyong. Taeyong laughed. He was glad it was a new year, because he already had plans to make his life better. Nayoung pulled out the cake and they all tore in. Yoojung laughed while eating her cake. Taeyong sipped on the cheap champagne they were able to buy looking at the scene in front of him. All his friends he's made in two years were sitting in front of him, eating their cake and laughing. Another bouncer that Taeyong knew by the name Yoohyuk smiled at him.

"What are your new year's resolutions?" The man asked him, biting into more of the cake. Taeyong took a bite and hummed in appreciation. Somi cooked a mean cake.

"Well, that's why I'm glad you're all here." Taeyong had debated this ever since Yuta gave him the 50,000 won. He had already applied for another job and it was in the bag. He put all that money in his college fund, and with all the money he's saved over the years, he could afford to go back also using some money from his savings account. He really wanted his degree.

"I'm...I'm quitting my job here." Sohye looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" She said in shock. Mina stood beside her, her mouth wide open. Somi walked up to him.

"That was a funny joke, Taeyong." She said, knowing good and well it wasn't a joke. Ten peered at him.

"You're not kidding. You're really quitting." Taeyong begged Ten with his eyes not to tell anyone where he got the money from.

"I'm going to go back to college. I wasn't even done, and I started when I was 18. I dropped out when I was 20, and now i'm 21. Life isn't catching up to me, and I want to be able to say I have my degree when I become a physician. I have to start all the way over, and medical school plus my residency is going to take a while. I want to have a headstart. I've saved up enough money, and this has been my dream since I stepped into this bar." Somi nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

"Well, we're all going to miss you when you go." Everyone of the girls huddled around Taeyong and gave him a hug. Yoohyuk gave him a hug too.

"Hey, you're going to Ajou University, right?" Taeyong nodded. 

"One of my friends is going there too...we all call him Winwin. He's trying to become a hematologist." Taeyong stilled.

 "Winwin. A hematologist?" Taeyong laughed. Nayoung looked at him confused.

"How do you know him?" She asked. Taeyong caught his breath.

"He works at the cafe that I work at during the day." Ten raised his champagne glass.

"Well, we're all sad as hell that you're not gonna be working here anymore. You better come and visit us, fool, or I'm beating you up. Raise a glass and wish good fortune to Taeyong!" Ten yelled. Everyone raised their glasses and it was a bittersweet night for Taeyong.

He said goodbye to the club  _Orcas_. He slept soundly that night on his bed.

* * *

 

Yuta was seriously worried about Jaehyun. He was behind on analyzing the latest movie's reports. Yuta worked alongside Jaehyun along with Johnny and Taeil. Jaehyun had made a whole business out of movies, and he owned a company that competed with big companies such as _Lionsgate._

 _"Jaehyun."_ Yuta said strained. "You need to look at this movie's statistics. They made it look like it was going to get a second installing, but from the critics reviews, it might not happen. You're the one who has the final call." Jaehyun barely heard a word Yuta said. He was coming off the high of last night's activities. Jaehyun sat his head up and Yuta saw white powder underneath his nose.

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me. I know you didn't." Jaehyun tsked at Yuta.

"I just ate fucking powdered donuts. Look in the trash." Yuta peered in the trash, and there sat a opened and abused package of powdered donuts.

"I just had to make sure. You're not exactly the cleanest person." Jaehyun sneered at him.

"Shut up. Hand me the reports. Damn, I drunk too much. This goddamn headache won't go away..." Yuta felt bad for him.

"You've got to get over him. I heard he quit the club. So, even if you wanted to see him; you wouldn't be able to." Jaehyun scoffed. 

"Who said this had anything to with  _him_?" Jaehyun said, the pronoun falling out of his mouth like bitter medicine.

"Stop lying to yourself. Anyway." Yuta slammed the reports on his desk. Jaehyun gripped his head.

"Ow, you asshole!" Yuta chuckled.

"Drink some coffee and take asprin. Eat some toast. And look over the reports while you take naps. And lay off the alcohol. Your liver isn't immune despite what you think." Yuta walked out and Jaehyun looked at the reports and sighed, feeling as empty as ever.

Who was he fooling? Everything was about him.

 

"Oh, Jaehyun, harder!" Jae-Kwang moaned. Jaehyun had met him in a club last night ( ** _not_** _Orcas)_ , and the dirty blonde beauty decided to drop by at his work. Jaehyun was glad he ate donuts before Yuta came in. Jae-Kwang had a nice supply of drugs, and Jaehyun was in a rut and slipping. Two wrongs were making a right in this case.

"Shut up, slut. It doesn't matter what you want. You think you can say something like that to me?" Jaehyun slapped the boy's ass and he whimpered.

"No, please, please I-" Jae-Kwang whimpered. Jaehyun needed to come. He needed that release. He needed something as close to the moments he shared with Taeyong as possible. He was a mess.

"Suck me dry. I mean it. Lap it all up." Jaehyun said, yanking the boy's head to deepthroat his hard cock. And Jae-Kwang did. Jaehyun came hard. They both sniffed a gram of cocaine afterwards.

"I can't believe-" Jaehyun stopped him.

"I'm not in for small talk. If you wanna divide up another gram, go ahead. You want sex, then pull your pants down again. But small talk? No." Jae-Kwang stilled.

"You're using me?" Jaehyun had a minor flashback.

_I can't believe this shit._

"Get out. Leave a gram here for me, and I'll pay you double." Jae-Kwang walked out with 100,000 won and Jaehyun stayed with a drug Yuta would beat his ass for. He divided it out and sniffed some.

How did he fall this deep?

_This is all that silver-haired angel's fault._

**_You disgust_ _me._ **

* * *

 

College was like hitting a reset button for Taeyong. With a little begging, and a  _lot_ of studying, he was able to get back to where he was before he dropped out; junior year. He surprisingly remembered most of the material. He was excited to be finally starting. Winwin had invited him to meet some of his friends in the cafe  _Heoni_ they both worked in. Taeyong said yes, and Ajou University's cafeteria, Taeyong found himself to be sitting with Winwin, Doyoung, and Haechan.

"So, you dropped out?" Haechan asked. Taeyong nodded, munching on a chicken wrap. The food here was good.

"Yeah. Money was tight. But, I got it back, so, I'm back." Doyoung smiled.

"That's some perseverance right there. Couldn't imagine Winwin doing anything like that, though." Winwin scoffed.

"I could!" Taeyong chuckled. He enjoyed hanging out with Winwin and his friends. As they talked about a anime Haechan said he hated, Taeyong got tapped on the shoulder.

"Yes?" He said, turning around.

"Dance for us,  _glitter boy._ " Taeyong's eyes got wide.

"Uh...I don't-" The boy laughed.

"C'mon! I've seen you work the pole at night, why not now? You shy in the light?" Taeyong stilled. A group of boys were looking at him. How could he have been so stupid?  _Orcas_ was one of the most popular strip clubs in Seoul that let both male and female strippers work the poles. Someone was bound to recognize him. He tried to keep the idea in the back of his mind, but now his worst fear was coming to life.

"How about you fuck off, In-Jung? Why are you even over here?" Doyoung said to him. Haechan laughed.

"Like how you call people _fags_ , but I know how you feel about Hyun-Ki!" The boy named In-Jung reddened.

"Shut the fuck up!" He walked away, embarrassed. Taeyong just sat there, not even chewing on the bite he took. He can't even remember when he took the bite.

"I was afraid of that." Taeyong said, food still in his mouth so it came out a little muffled. Haechan stared at him.

"You were a stripper, too? Wow, you had a exciting life!" Taeyong swallowed and furrowed his eyebrows.

"It was alright. It was just a job. You're not embarrassed to be seen with glitter boy?" Doyoung shook his head.

"No! A friend of Winwin's a friend of ours. Your past doesn't even matter." Taeyong sighed. Winwin perked up.

"There's a party in a few days. Let's go! Taeyong is a junior; if we go with him, we can definitely get in!" Doyoung and Haechan nodded.

"C'mon with us! You could get drunk? High? I don't know what you did as a stripper, but I know a party might be something like that!" Doyoung said, excited. Taeyong wanted to do nothing but burn the bridge associated with stripping. But, he couldn't find it in himself to say no.

"I'm only gonna be staying an hour. I'm probably going to have to study for a chemistry test." Winwin nodded.

"Alright!"

* * *

 Jaehyun had his legs spread open and he put Jae-Kwang to work. It felt great (head  _always_ felt great), but he wasn't as into it as Jae-Kwang wanted. He tapped his shoulder harshly.

"That's enough. I can get off myself later. Pull out the cocaine." Jae-Kwang did as he was told, and Jaehyun thought what a little submissive bitch he was. Jae-Kwang would be nice to keep around for a long time, but he couldn't do that. It reminded him of what could have been.

Jae-Kwang put some on the table and divided it up between the both of them, making sure he gave the bigger half to Jaehyun.

"So,-"

"Haven't we been through this before?" Jaehyun said, stopping him. "Stay quiet." Jae-Kwang sighed.

"Am I a bother to you?" Jaehyun didn't answer. His escorting agency had been going through the roof ever since that night with Taeyong, and he couldn't even place why. He guessed Yuta and Taeil were getting busy on numbers.

"Why do you want this, huh? You just need money?" Jae-Kwang looked at him. This was finally his chance to talk!

"I'm in college, and I need the money. Also, you're really good at sex, Jaehyun-ssi." A cocky look passed over Jaehyun's face. 

"Damn. You're pumpin' up my ego, kid." Jae-Kwang blushed. Jaehyun rarely ever acted like this with him, so he was thankful. Jae-Kwang climbed into his lap.

"I don't have classes until tomorrow..." Jaehyun smirked.

"What are you getting at? I haven't even had a sniff." Jaehyun gently lifted Jae-Kwang out of his lap and went to sniff a little cocaine, waiting for the light feeling to hit him. Jae-Kwang sniffed a little as well, trying to mimic Jaehyun's actions.

"What college do you go to?" Jae-Kwang smiled.

"I go to Ajou University." Jaehyun knew that college. It was the medical college.

"What do you wanna be, huh?" 

"An Allergist." Jaehyun laughed.

"An  _allergist?_ Everybody's gotta do somethin', huh?" Jae-Kwang blushed and looked down.

"People like that always get overlooked and stuff. I wanna help em'." Jaehyun smiled and pulled on Jae-Kwang's wrist.

"A noble boy with a good cause. Doin' stuff like this can get you expelled? What's up, pretty?" Jae-Kwang looked in Jaehyun's eyes.

"I just wanna have fun. This track is going to take a good chunk of my 20's with it, so I wanna live a little." Jaehyun nodded and kissed him.

"Well, let's have fun right now." Jaehyun's vision was getting sharper, and he felt a sense of euphoria with it. And a sense of boldness. Jae-Kwang melted into Jaehyun's kisses.

"The college is having a party in a few days. I know I shouldn't be asking this, but I was wondering if you wanted to come? They always have the best Ecstasy I've ever had there. Can't get it anywhere else. Mali is good there, too." Jaehyun was getting excited at the prospect of new drugs.

"Tell me what time, and I'll be there."

* * *

 Taeyong was shuffling through all his chemistry notes. The first week of college had gone fairly well, but the stares he got weren't the best. People knew who he was, and what he used to  _do._ Taeyong realized he would never fully be able to burn that bridge, and it stung. But, he decided to embrace it. It got him through the hard times, and he met some of his best friends there. Speaking of which, Taeyong planned to visit one time the next week to see how they were doing. 

He was making tabs on his notes when he heard knocks at his door. He hopped up off of his bed and opened the door. There stood Doyoung, Haechan, and Winwin.

"Hey! I remembered you telling me your address, so we wanted to stop by! Also, the party's tonight, so we were wondering if we could crash here until we leave?" Fuck, Taeyong thought. He forgot all about that damn party.

"Yeah sure." He said, opening the door and stepping out of the way for the three.

"Damn! You got your own place! We all live in the dorms. Haechan and I share a room while Doyoung shares a room with this dude named Mark. He's cool and all, but he's always with some other people, so we never get to hang out with him as much as Doyoung does. He should be at the party though, right?" Winwin asks Doyoung.

"Yep. You can meet him there." Haechan smiles and plops on Taeyong's ugly blue couch.

"I can't wait to get so fucked up tonight! I swear to god, I'm getting a girl's number tonight, bet." Winwin laughs.

"That's gonna be a surprise." Doyoung turned to Taeyong and away from their banter.

"You ever love someone, Taeyong? Love someone so much that it just hurts to be away from them? Love them even though they've fucked up beyond belief?" Taeyong's breath catches. 

_Jaehyun._

"I don't think I have." Taeyong lies. Doyoung looks away.

"The boys don't know..." Taeyong puts two and two together.

"You and Mark-"

"We were - we still are - a thing. It's just, he said some things and I said some things. Then, he pushed me. Like, physically pushed me. That fucked me up so bad, man. I never thought it would get that bad because I tripped and hit the ground. My elbows bruised a little from the impact, but I was fine. Mark cried and said he was sorry, said he regretted everything; I wasn't hearing it. He's been staying at another friend's apartment ever since." Taeyong instantly felt sorry for Doyoung.

"How come you're telling me this?" Doyoung smiles sadly.

"Because unlike those two idiots, you've loved before. You need to work on lying." Taeyong's cheeks turned a peachy color and he looked down. Doyoung chuckled and turned to the boys who were in an all out argument.

"Alright, boys, boys! Settle down, please!" Taeyong turned and went into his room to look for some clothes.

Why would Doyoung want Taeyong to meet this guy? Probably to avoid suspicion, he concludes as he pulls out a graphic tee that says  _BigBang_ and black ripped jeans.

He looks at himself in the mirror. He sighs.

_Let's get fucked, tonight._

 

The car ride to the party is anything but quiet. 

"B.I.G Yea we bang like this, everyone together!

Like you’ve been shot!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

BANG! BANG! BANG!" They all scream together.

"Bang, Bang, Bang!" Winwin says, laughing loudly. They all point to Taeyong's shirt and laugh. What a coincidence. 

"Yo, yo, I hope they play _Fxxk It_ there. I swear I'll go ape shit if they don't." Taeyong says, laughing still. Haechan nods in agreement.

"They're gonna play some lit music though. I know it. This guy that's so fucking mysterious always DJ's the parties. This one is at this warehouse. It's more like a damn rave." Doyoung says, the air whipping in his face. Winwin keeps his eyes steady on the road, still laughing.

"I bet this guys gets hella dough though. It actually costs  _won_ to get into these!" Haechan says, groaning. Taeyong groans with him. What party costs won? Apparently these. Winwin nods.

"So, Taeyong. What drugs do you do? We only do weed." Winwin says, turning left at the stoplight.

"I like weed. But, I've done acid before. That was a wild ride. I never did it again after that because of how intense it was. But, if you offered it to me, I'd probably take it." Haechan whooped.

"You're such a badass! Have you had to fight off anyone handsy in the club?" Taeyong recalls the one time he twisted a guy's arm for trying to touch him in his outfit when it wasn't time yet.

"There has been a time or two." Doyoung shakes his head.

"This guy. Full of surprises." Winwin stops the car in a place in the gravel.

"We're here." The moon was out, and Taeyong felt like a kid again, sneaking out of the house. Except he wasn't a kid anymore. And he was probably going to get high and drunk tonight. He chuckled to himself at the thought. They all walked up to the warehouse, and payed the bouncer. He was reminded of Ten, and a pang hit his chest. He really missed that boy. He should have invited him to this. When they walked in, it was a sight to see. Colored lights went off everywhere, and bodies were mushed onto each other in every corner. Taeyong swore he saw two people about to get it on in the left corner of a wall. He averted his eyes.

"Jesus Christ!" Taeyong shouted over the loud bass of the music. A remix of Panda was playing, and it made Taeyong want to dance his heart out.

"Let's dance!" Haechan said, pulling all of them towards the huge wave of people. They all began to dance, and it wasn't even sexy. It was erratic movement, just something to do. Taeyong laughed, the adrenaline in his system and the energy a natural high for him. 

"Let's get lit!" The DJ shouted. The whole building seemed to jump to the bass, and Taeyong felt alive. Truly  _alive._

"This is so fun!" He shouts. Haechan and Winwin nod and begin to dance even more erratically. Taeyong laughs. He saw someone passing around different colored tablets. He took one from the guy (suprising without having to pay) and saw it was a purple one with a butterfly in the middle.

"Jesus." He mutters before he downs the tablet, shivering. Nothing happens at first, but he doesn't doubt the feeling will come in a minute.

He tries to forget the high he had being in Jaehyun's arms. 

* * *

 

Jaehyun cringes. He only went to a ju-co and invested in businesses well and became a damn good business man. He felt out of place here, with how much money he had. Jae-Kwang was right beside him, his dirty blonde hair bouncing to the beat. Jaehyun wanted to change the song to something slower. He also came here to have Jae-Kwang pressed against him, with a beer in his left hand and a tablet on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to forget, and this would be the best way of forgetting.

He walks up to the DJ booth and asks the DJ if he could change the song.

"Jaehyun?" The DJ says in a familiar voice. 

"Are you kidding me?" Jaehyun says, laughing. "Johnny?" Johnny laughs with him.

"You found my guilty pleasure. I love to DJ." Jaehyun feels slightly bad that he didn't even know this fact about Johnny.

"How long have you been doing this?" Johnny shrugs.

"You have your business, and this is mine. I make a shit ton of money doing this, and they love me." Jaehyun nods.

"But they can't find out who you truly are." Johnny shakes his head.

"It's fun having an alias." Jaehyun looks down at the ground and nods his head along to Johnny's words. He looks out into the crowd and spots Jae-Kwang pressed against another guy, his eyes truly glazed over. Jaehyun bites his lip. Jae-Kwang wasn't really even his, and it's not like he wanted the boy to be. Jae-Kwang was just a vessel for his pent-up frustration. Jaehyun felt that Jae-Kwang knew this. But still, he couldn't help but feel a little pissed at the scene folding in front of him. He scanned the crowd, looking for someone slipping drugs. 

It was then he made eye contact with the one problem he had been trying to avoid. Jaehyun's heart freezed, and he swore for a second he couldn't breathe or move. 

He couldn't even think properly. Only one word kept ringing in his head.

_Taeyong._

* * *

 

Taeyong ran out of the warehouse, wanting to scream. He came here to get rid of all his troubles, and they just seemed to follow him wherever he went. He sat down by the side of Winwin's car and took deep breaths; he was shaking and he couldn't stop. It felt like walls were crashing on him, and he knew he was outside so that was impossible. It felt like some demon had taken his breath away from him, and that he was going to die right here, right now in this one moment. He kept breathing in and out, trying to fight against it and regain some control.

He was slipping and the drug wasn't helping. He was aware that he was high, but he couldn't decipher real from imagination anymore. His thoughts literally came at him, and it was awful. He began to scream, and they fell back, the sound hurting their ears.

Jaehyun was watching him, in utter shock. He wanted to help the boy, and he knew he was having a panic attack. He ran over to where Taeyong was and crouched down next to him.

"You have to breathe. Follow my lead. 1...2...3...4..." Taeyong heard a voice over the sea of his thoughts. They were drowning him, but the voice kept telling him what to do. He began to follow and soon he was calm enough to feel the saltiness of his tears on his cheeks and on his lips. His lips were chapped and his body was still in shock, therefore he was still trembling. Jaehyun had Taeyong in his arms, and he didn't plan on letting go anytime soon. He rubbed up and down Taeyong's arms and Taeyong began to cry. Jaehyun's heart was breaking; he had caused this. 

"Just, let it out." He coached, and Taeyong did. It was as if Taeyong had held the pain for longer than he actually had. Taeyong eventually stopped crying and sat limp in Jaehyun's arms. The party had no intention of letting up, and Jaehyun didn't feel like going back in there. He was definitely not going back in there with Taeyong. 

Taeyong felt safe and comfortable in the stranger's arms. He knew this feeling all too well. He abruptly stood up and brushed his jeans off.

"L-look, I don't k-know who you are, but thank-" Taeyong turned around and saw it was Jaehyun. He grimaced. 

"Listen, Taeyong. I just wanted to help you out. I know a thing or two about these." Taeyong just kept looking at him.

"Let me take you home, please?" Taeyong looked back at the warehouse. He didn't want to go back in there. 

"Drop me off at a bus stop. I'll ride a bus home."

 

The ride in Jaehyun's car was silent, each caught up in their own thoughts. Taeyong had somewhat come off his high, while Jaehyun didn't even get what he came for. Jaehyun was worried about Taeyong, and how he was gonna explain to Jae-Kwang how he had to leave without telling him. Jaehyun remembers the way Jae-Kwang was pressed against another guy. He thinks he won't really need to explain much.

Taeyong dreads having to explain why and how he left the party early. He knew Winwin, Doyoung, and Haechan would be asking. He also thinks about how he just melted in Jaehyun's arms again. He knew it just felt  _right._ He stayed quiet and looked out the window, the street lights giving off a amber haze.

"Do you want to go on this one? Or one closer to downtown?" Taeyong looked at the gas station next to the waiting area. He needed to pee.

"Here's fine." He said curtly, stepping out of the car. Taeyong didn't even bid Jaehyun goodbye as he walked into the gas station, straight to the restrooms. Jaehyun scoffed. Taeyong had to be batshit crazy to think he would just leave and not make sure he got on the bus safely. He parked his car in a inconspicuous spot, and waited. A group of college kids stood outside the gas station. Jaehyun pulls out a cigarette and lights it. He thinks they're all going to get on the bus, too. 

Taeyong walks out of the gas station, feeling somewhat better. He turns and comes face to face with In-Jung. In-Jung looked even more ripped than he did the last time.

"Look boys, it's glitter boy." In-Jung teases. "I never see you at  _Orcas_ anymore? You quit? Or do we make you nervous?" Taeyong looked repulsed at them. He cursed everything as his words caught in his throat.

"Aww, glitter boy can't fucking speak. Faggots shouldn't be allowed to speak." In-Jung hisses, making Taeyong back up in the process. Jaehyun furrows his eyebrow as he watches the taunting take place. He shakes his head and blows out the smoke. Fucking college kids. He takes another look and sees they're bothering Taeyong. He reaches for the car door handle, but he stops himself.

Taeyong's fist is decorated in red, and In-Jung is cursing. 

"Fuck! That gay ass punched me in the nose! Ah!" In-Jung came swinging, and Taeyong didn't move fast enough, so he got a blow to the side. It knocked the wind out of him, and he crumpled on the ground wheezing. Jaehyun stepped out of his car, and calmly made his way towards them. In-Jung got another blow in, and he kicked Taeyong on the side of his face. A small gash had opened up on the side of his face, and Taeyong groaned loudly in pain. In-Jung stood over him, the blood from his nose dripping in Taeyong's silver hair.

Jaehyun saw red. He tapped In-Jung and the boy turned around.

"Yo, get your ass outta here; we don't-" Jaehyun socked the boy right in the eye and he went stumbling back onto the wall of the gas station, hissing in pain. 

"Mess with him again, I'll kill you. And don't think I won't. I've got a glock locked and loaded in my fucking car." In-Jung looked at him with wide eyes.

"I dare you." He mumbled.

"Alright. Then  _I dare you_ to put your grimy hands on him again." In-Jung sighs and gets himself up.

"Fuck you all." He says, and walks away, joining his friends who had ran in the store. Taeyong was still lying on the ground, mumbling to himself. Jaehyun imagined he was in pain; the gash above his right eye was bleeding profusely. Jaehyun picked Taeyong up and he clutched his side.

"Shit! I'm gonna feel that in the morning!" Taeyong grumbled. Jaehyun sighed and plopped Taeyong in his car.

"Shush. Go to sleep." Taeyong felt his eyes closing as Jaehyun put the car into drive and drove away from the gas station. He could feel his true breath of sleep as Jaehyun sped along the road. He was content.

* * *

 

Taeyong awoke to feeling like he was on clouds. His head hurt like a bitch, but his body was comfortable. He sat up and rubbed his eye. There was a bandage above his right eye, and he couldn't place where he gotten it at the moment. His lips were dry and chapped, and it was uncomfortable. He was also pretty sure his breath smelled like ass, so wherever he was, he hoped they had basic hygienic products. He looked at the room, and he gasped. Gold and pink hues were everywhere, and he loved it all. Then he had another thought occur to him.

This was not his room. Where was he?

"Oh, you're awake." A boy spoke, sipping on some gin.

"Who-" The boy raised his hand.

"No, I have not been watching you sleep. That's creepy as fuck. My name is Taeil, and while you were gasping I walked in." Taeyong became silent.

"You're in one of Yoonoh's guest rooms." Taeyong stilled.

"Yoonoh? _Jaehyun?"_ Taeil nodded and spun his drink in his hands.

"Yep. You were bleeding a lot, so Yuta and I patched you up. Then, Jaehyun insisted he take you up here, but Yuta said if you found out it was him who put you in this bed you would have went bat shit crazy." Taeyong was blessing Yuta.

"He wasn't wrong." Taeil stood up and stretched.

"Well, it was nice meeting the guy Yoonoh won't shut up about. Yuta should be in here soon." Taeil waved goodbye and shut the door. He wanted to silently thank Jaehyun for taking him to a place where he was in good hands. He was half excited at the prospect of seeing Yuta again; he really liked that boy. The door creaked open, and in popped Yuta's head.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Yuta said quietly, sitting in the chair Taeil had just occupied. "Taeil probably was awkward. I had to attend to some business, so I sent him up while I finished it. You can step on out and take care of yourself in the bathroom. Come downstairs when you're finished." Taeyong ran into Yuta's arms, hugging him. Yuta laughed and hugged him back. 

"Thank you." Taeyong said. Yuta patted his back.

"Anytime."

 

After Taeyong took care of himself in the bathroom, he walked downstairs feeling refreshed. He had a bruise on the left side of his ribcage, and Yuta and Taeil had put a bandage with a gauze under it right above his right eye, close to his eyebrow. He sighed. In-Jung was a force to be reckoned with, he concluded. Walking downstairs, the smell of coffee invaded his nostrils. 

"You're awake." Jaehyun pointed out. Taeyong cringed. He realized that this had to be the house he and Jaehyun...did things. He didn't answer him as he sat down at the far end of the table, across from Jaehyun.

"Will you at least say good morning? I know manners aren't lost on you." Taeyong scowled.

"I reserve my manners for people who aren't lying bastards." Jaehyun whistled low and sipped on his coffee.

"Damn. You really know how to hurt a man." Taeyong rolled his eyes.

"Why? I just wanna know. Why?" Jaehyun looked in Taeyong's eyes. He was waiting for an answer Jaehyun didn't know he could give. If Taeyong didn't truly forgive him, he wasn't ready to tell. It wouldn't even make sense. He wouldn't even get it.

"You were hot as fuck. Who doesn't wanna tap your ass?" He lied through his teeth. Taeyong sucked on his bottom lip.

"So, it was just fun to you? Just like a hit and run?" Jaehyun stilled. And he nodded. Taeyong blew air from his nostrils and sighed. 

"I hate you so much." He finally said after a long period of silence. The words sliced Jaehyun's heart, but he believed this was for the best. "I hate you so much, and your lying. You piss me off." Jaehyun coughed. Lying?

"How-" Taeyong stood up.

"I just gave you a window to tell the truth. And you fucking blew it." Jaehyun took a gulp of the piping hot coffee, the burn down his throat not enough to satisfy the burn in his heart. Taeyong stood up and punched the table, making everything rattle.

"Tell me the truth!" Jaehyun stood up and gripped the ends of the table.

"You wouldn't understand! I don't even know how to explain it!" Taeyong sighed and walked towards the door.

"Fine. Tell Yuta I'm ready to leave." Jaehyun gripped his wrist.

"Believe me, Taeyong. I would tell you everything, if you would be able to understand." Taeyong looked into his eyes with sadness.

"You never know until you try." He forced his wrist out of Jaehyun's grip and walked out the door. But this time, he softly closed it. He was gone, but Jaehyun felt the hole in his chest begin to fill with hope. 

* * *

 

Taeyong scratched at his bowtie. It had been three weeks into the second semester of school (close to spring break), and Taeyong had gotten a job at a hotel. It was a grand one, called the _Centro Hotel._ He was your typical bellboy, and the job payed really well. He was light on his feet, and customer service was no sweat to him. He had way more experience in  _that_ department than anything else. His co-workers were also nice, too. This one boy named Sehun worked at the bar, and he was nice to chat with. He was a sophomore at Ajou University, and that's where they clicked. 

"Yeah! Becoming an audiologist has been the coolest route I could have asked for. I love working along all these professors, and the patients are so _patient._ " Taeyong laughed at his word choice while listening to him talk, and he talked about how he wanted to become a physician.

"I wanted to become a surgeon, and I might pursue it on the side." Sehun nodded. They both understood each other, and it made the job a lot more fun than he imagined. Of course, Taeyong missed all his friends down at _Orcas._ He wondered how they were doing. How the business was holding up without him there. 

Today was a special day. A famous movie company owner was staying at the hotel, and they had prepared for his stay for the whole week. Taeyong was kind of tired of the prep, and was glad he was coming today. Sehun and his co-worker Chanyeol had re-stocked the whole liquor cabinet and were ready to serve.

"I hope this doesn't take as long as I think it will. I got a man to get back home to." Chanyeol was going to Yonsei University, and was majoring in music. "Baekhyun is fussy as shit when I don't get home in enough time to eat something with him." Sehun scoffed. 

"Then why did you sign up for this job? Baekhyun is just gonna have to suck it up. The man's whole stay is basically our evaluation. Whoever flops during this gets fired, no questions asked." Taeyong gulped.

"Who told you that?" He asked. Sehun looked back at him.

"No one told me. You just  _know."_ Taeyong took a deep breath and stood next to the bar. He was ready to be on alert, and serve with a smile. There was no way in hell he was getting fired this early. It would be a big blow to his money count, and he  _literally_ couldnt afford to start over, because there was also no way in hell he would crawl back to Jaehyun.

"Who's the guy staying here?" Taeyong asked. Chanyeol looked at him like he was crazy.

"You don't know? The guy's a millionare. He invested in some lowkey movie companies, got a team of his friends and closest advisers together, and fuck. It blew up. Now, he owns _Casper Studios_ , where people can pitch movie ideas to. He's made some of the best movies out there, like  _Be Still, My Love_ and  _On The Clock._ He doubles as a director." Taeyong nodded. He really loved _Be Still, My Love._ It was one of his favorite movies.

"Who's the head of it all?" Sehun looked at Chanyeol.

"If Mr. I Know Everything didn't just give you a brief Wikipedia synopsis of the business, the person who owns it is Jung Yoonoh. He's known as Jaehyun to the public, though." Taeyong felt like choking. He couldn't believe his ears. He knew Jaehyun had money, but he didn't know he was  _that_ rich. 

He truly felt like a pawn. He felt like an insignificant pawn to Jaehyun's chess game.

"Oh." Is all Taeyong can say before turning around, trying to get himself together again. He's on the verge of tears, and he knows crying wouldn't do him good. But he can't help it. He was putty in Jaehyun's hands in the bed, and now Jaehyun was going to get to see him work his ass off. 

"Everyone, he's here!" Taeyong looked towards Jongdae, the receptionist. A boy Taeyong didn't know walked in first, then Taeil, and then Yuta. Jaehyun was nowhere to be seen. Taeil was coming towards their way, and Taeyong wanted to bolt.

"Get me a gin. I'm no fucking alcoholic like Yuta keeps pestering me to be. I just like a damn good drink of gin." Sehun whipped him up one, and passed it to him on the counter. Taeil gulped up a swig and sighed.

"But, I've gotten to used to the taste of it." His earrings gleamed in the bar's lights. Taeil turned around and his eyes landed on Taeyong. He smiled.

"What's up, Taeyong? Yuta's at the desk, signing me and Johnny and Jaehyun in." So that was the other boy, Taeyong observes. Johnny. He can see Yuta making his way over here, and he feels a little more comfortable.

"Oh, Taeil! What did I say about the drinking?" Taeil scoffed.

"Fuck are you, my mother?" Yuta tutted at him and looked at Taeyong.

"He's a mess. Simply downright disgraceful." He sneered, peering at Taeil. Taeyong stiffled a laugh.

"So, you work here? Nice place of employment. Did you quit stripping?" Sehun and Chanyeol looked at Taeyong liked he had two heads. The two boys had known vaguely about Taeyong's past, so when Yuta mentioned it, he froze.

"Yep. I quit." He squeaked out. Yuta nodded. 

"Good. You were meant for better things. Well, Jaehyun went through the back way; he didn't want to attract attention to himself. We've got to get going. We've come to stay in the hotel because we're leaving for Japan in three days. A new movie Jaehyun's working on takes place in Japan, so we want to stay authentic to the setting." Taeyong walked with Yuta back to the front desk.

"What about the escorting job? Isn't that illegal?" Yuta laughed.

"With escorting, it's basically teetering on the edge, but it's not truly. We meet the escorts. We have interviews, test them, and we talk to the buyers. It's a business, and a well maintained one. It was picking up speed, but because we're all leaving Korea, it's slowed back down to nothing. No one will be able to watch the books, or interview the escorts, or anything." Taeyong nodded, fully understanding their business now.

"See you later, Yuta." Taeyong waves. Yuta waves back. When Taeyong reaches the bar again, Sehun and Chanyeol are in shock.

"I can't believe you know all of them! How?" Taeyong chuckled.

"It's a long story."

* * *

 

Jaehyun loved his job, don't get him wrong. It's just on nights like these, even though he had everything someone could ever want, he had no one to share it with. He could hit Jae-Kwang up for a last fuck before he spends god knows how long with actors, sets, and crews in Japan. But, nothing could scratch this itch like Taeyong could. He sighed and plopped on his bed. He was hungry and wanted some food. He picked up the phone and looked around in his penthouse.

"Room service." A voice popped up. He knew it was Taeyong by the soft timbre.

"I need you to deliver some ice cream. Fruity Mint Swirl." He could hear Taeyong sighing. 

"Coming right up, sir." He said with a hint of malice. You would only be able to catch it had you heard his voice angry to the fullest extent before. Jaehyun sat back on his bed and waited for someone to come up with is order (he doubted it would be Taeyong) so he could sit and eat while looking at all the scripts beforehand. When he heard a knock on the door, he paused the anime he was watching (Clannad; he needed to catch up on what he missed) and opened the door. And there stood Taeyong in his uniform holding a tub of Fruity Mint Swirl.

"Thanks." Jaehyun said, as Taeyong sat his bin down on the little table placed in the corner of the penthouse. 

"Anything else you would like sir? I get off in ten minutes." Jaehyun looked at him.

"Sit on the bed." He patted the space next to him. Taeyong reluctantly sat and tensed up. Jaehyun expected that.

"Listen. I wanted to clear some things up before you don't see me for a long time. I'm going to Japan to shoot a movie, and we're projected to be up there for six months to a year, but god knows how long this movie is going to take, what with all the inevitable factors." Taeyong listened to him speak.

"When I saw you dance, my heart caught in my throat. I had taken a liking to you. You were so flirty, yet I always saw you talking to your friends there. I heard you, and I heard what kind of person you were. I began to slowly fall in love with that. Stripper love, if you will. I began to worship the very ground you walked. You think I had you wrapped around my finger. Damn, I was wrapped around yours since the first time you strode by me. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I just-I slowly began to turn it into a game. I didn't think I would get that far, or that we would get that far. It was completely wrong of me, and I am sorry. But, I wouldn't take back shit about that night. You're beautiful, and nothing can change that. You're an incredibly intelligent man, and you deserve the world." Taeyong stilled. This was the confession he was looking for! But, he didn't know what to feel.

"Well? Say something. Kind of laid my heart on the line here..." Jaehyun said, scratching his arm out of discomfort. Taeyong found his reasoning a little jacked up, but endearing at the same time. He was hurt that Jaehyun would be deceitful like that, but he just told him the reasons why. 

Taeyong found himself to be kissing Jaehyun before he could even register. Jaehyun kissed back, softly. He wasn't about to rush anything. They both fell into each other, the feeling of it natural. But this time, there would be no blindfolds. There would be no barriers. It would just be them. Jaehyun flipped them over and began pulling at Taeyong's clothes.

"Your shift just ending?" Taeyong looked at the clock on the wall.

"In a minute. Literally. I need to clock out." Jaehyun slipped off his shirt and Taeyong's breath was taken away by the rigid planes of his body. 

"Tell em' something held you up." Taeyong laughed a beautiful laugh, and Jaehyun helped him out of his uniform. They were then just both in their underwear, and Jaehyun's red curly hair flew around in his face. Taeyong's hair fanned out like a silver crown, and Jaehyun thought he looked like a king. Jaehyun leaned down and attacked Taeyong's mouth with harsh kisses. Taeyong melted into them, and gripped the back of Jaehyun's neck for more access. Taeyong would think about how Jaehyun would have to make up for this later. But right now, he would worry about this.

Jaehyun kissed wet kisses down his neck, sucking and biting on his way down. He kissed his chest, and flicked his tongue around a nipple. Flashbacks of the first night flashed through his mind, and he moaned wantonly. Jaehyun smirked and continued, fully knowing just how much Taeyong enjoyed it. He kept moving down, leaving feather light kisses on the now faded but still slightly showing bruise mark Taeyong had.

Taeyong was glad Jaehyun had beat the shit out of In-Jung, because he wasn't getting messed with anymore. Jaehyun came to Taeyong's boxers, and slid them down.

"Whoop!" He muttered, making Taeyong laugh. Jaehyun looked at Taeyong's cock and smiled.

"I'm gonna make this up to you." Jaehyun said, looking in Taeyong's eyes. He truly meant it. He leaned down and left a kiss on the tip. Taeyong was breathing out of his nose; if Jaehyun didn't hurry up, he was going to die.

"Please, Jae-" He was cut off when Jaehyun engulfed his length, bobbing his head up and down. It continued like that for a minute, Taeyong leaving loud but short whimpers and moans of content out, while Jaehyun made lewd noises doing his job. What Jaehyun couldn't reach (he wasn't as good at this as Taeyong) he flicked his wrist, sending Taeyong into sensory overload.

"Oh, fuck-fucking-" Taeyong screamed, arching his back a little, coming in Jaehyun's mouth. He meant to tap his shoulder to warn him, but came as a shock. Taeyong stilled, his body shaking. Jaehyun leaned over him and reached into a bag, pulling out lube packets.

"Don't judge me. A man's gotta please himself every once and a while." Taeyong kept laughing at the stupid remarks Jaehyun would make, and it warmed Jaehyun's heart. He squeezed a good amount from one packet into his hand, and rubbed his hands together, because damn that lube was cold. He stuck one finger into Taeyong's ring, and the boy squirmed a little. It never got any easier doing this; the feeling of something going up  _there_ always a little foreign. Jaehyun was steady at it, drilling one finger after another into his hole. He kept doing this, and he got close enough to hit his prostate, but always pulled back at the last minute, teasing him. 

"Stop-stop playi-ng aroun-d." Taeyong said, his words choppy because of his breathing. Jaehyun laughed and nodded. He ripped open another packet of lube and lathered his cock, stroking it a few times. Taeyong's eyes were hooded, enjoying the view. His breath caught in his throat as Jaehyun lined himself up. This was really happening, and if Taeyong wanted to stop it, he could. He could turn back and make sure this didn't happen. But, the desire to know and to  _feel_ outweighed anything else. So, he stayed quiet.

Jaehyun hiked up one of Taeyong's legs and hooked it over his shoulder, kissing the juncture between his knee. Taeyong looked at him with suprise. It was a thoughtful action on Jaehyun's part. Then, Jaehyun pushed in, and Taeyong threw his head back. What Jaehyun lacked a little in length, he made up for in girth. The burn was deliciously painful, and a few tears escaped his eyes. Jaehyun brushed them away with his hand, and when he bottomed out, they both groaned and sighed in relief. Jaehyun just sat inside Taeyong for a few seconds before Taeyong found his voice.

"Move." He said hoarsely. Jaehyun snapped his hips up and began, the pace moderate. He knew he was thick, and that the slide would be painful. He kept this pace, Taeyong moaning a little here and there.

"Faster. More." Taeyong begged, literally  _begged._ Jaehyun looked at him. Taeyong was white-hot, and  _everything he thought he would be and more._ A crown of sweat had formed around his forehead, and his theory about Taeyong being a prince stood true in his mind. His body was warm and inviting, and his face was egging Jaehyun on to just get crazy.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said, still moving at the same pace.

"I'm not going to break. And if I do, it'll be when we come." Taeyong answered back, grinding his hips down to meet his thrusts. Jaehyun put his head down and gulped. He snapped his hips up and began to drive at full speed into Taeyong. It didn't take him long to find his prostate, and Taeyong moaned loudly at the feeling. It was everything and not enough all at once. Both Taeyong and Jaehyun felt so hot, and they heard the bed moving along with them. But it didn't matter. It didn't even matter if the damn bed broke. They would finish this out until the end.

"God, fuck." Jaehyun growled in the juncture between Taeyong's neck. He had buried his head there, and his thrusts were making lewd sounds. Taeyong could feel his stomach tightening to the core, and he knew he was close. He clawed at Jaehyun's back, trying to find purchase on something. 

"Jaehyun!" Taeyong screamed. Jaehyun kept ramming, Taeyong screaming his name a godsend. Taeyong came untouched, the while liquid painting both of their stomach in a beautifully crude way. Jaehyun still kept ramming, Taeyong clenching on him sent him seeking his release. Taeyong saw plants, he saw orbits, he saw stars, he saw  _Jaehyun._ The only universe he knew at the moment. It all came crashing on him, and he began to cry. Jaehyun was overstimulating him, and he gripped his back harder. Taeyong was  _willing_ himself one more release. It would pain him, but he wanted this.

"Oh fuck-I-" Taeyong cried, he was going to come again. He didn't know how, but it was going to happen. Jaehyun saw him struggling and reached in between them to stroke Taeyong's cock. He dug his nail into the tip, and Taeyong hissed. Jaehyun came hard inside of him, seeing nothing but a universe full of stars and silver crowns. The come ran down Taeyong's legs, but he paid no mind. Taeyong had came again, but not as much came out. Taeyong completely saw black. Jaehyun heaved into Taeyong's neck, coming down from his high. Taeyong opened his eyes and blinked. He came face to face with a flushed Jaehyun.

"Your nails hurt." He simply stated, a dopey smile on his face. Taeyong laughed weakly back; he was tired. 

"I'm too tired to...clean...up..." Taeyong said, drifting off to sleep already. Jaehyun yawned and pulled out, tired as well.

"We'll do it in the morning. But you're gonna hate it." Taeyong didn't even hear his words.

"I love...you..." Taeyong mumbled. Jaehyun caught it and smiled to himself, leaning on his side, kissing Taeyong's shoulder.

"I love you, too." He mumbled back, falling asleep himself.

* * *

 

Taeyong woke up feeling sticky and gross. Looking around, the memories of last night slapped him in the face. He peered over his shoulder and saw a naked Jaehyun snoring softly in his sleep. Knowing that Jaehyun would complain, he nudged him.

"Wake up..." He cooed. Jaehyun opened one eye after a while slowly, groaning.

"I hate dried up come." He mumbled into his pillow. Taeyong was immediately reminded of their encounter in the bathroom.

"I know. Come on, let's take a shower together." After they showered, they immediately fell back into the bed.

"Wow, you're so good." Jaehyun said, referring to Taeyong's impromptu "surprise" in the shower. Taeyong shrugged.

"I don't know how. I just try." He said, closing his eyes. Jaehyun picked up Taeyong's hand and kissed it lightly.

"Do you forgive me? I understand if you fully don't. I wouldn't either." Taeyong looked at Jaehyun.

"We can work on it." Jaehyun smiled. Taeyong bid Jaehyun farewell, and left about three hours later, Jaehyun finally getting Taeyong's number. Taeyong texted Jaehyun he was going to find someone to cover his shift for him. Jaehyun sat down on the bed and smiled. He thought of plans he and Taeyong could do together; excited that their relationship was going to slowly get patched up.

Later that evening, Jaehyun was eating ramen when Johnny, Yuta, and Taeil came into his room.

"It smells like the remains of sex in here. You invite Jae-Kwang over?" Jaehyun shook his head. Taeil sipped from his bottle full of gin.

"Then who?" Jaehyun smiled and sighed.

"Taeyong." Yuta turned around, shocked.

"And how did this happen?"

"I told him the truth. He said we can work on our relationship. I was so happy. He sort of forgave me. I know I have to redeem myself, but Taeyong is willing to accept my apology. I'm thinking we can go to the Han River and I can bring some food there. How does that sound?" Johnny gave a look to Yuta who bit his lip. Taeil took another swig and sighed.

"Did you forget? While you're over here planning to be the World's Best Boyfriend, you have to leave for Japan in two days. Unless you bring him with you, I don't know what you're gonna do." Jaehyun's happy disposition fell. He was going to be gone for a long time, and he wanted to make things work.

"Can't he just drop this job and come with me? What's holding him back." 

"College." Yuta said. "The won he got for the last time you guys fucked, he put into his college fund, making it possible for him to go back. Being a physician is his dream. He's not going to pack up freely." Jaehyun remembers Taeyong talking about that dream all the time at  _Orcas_ to his friends.

"So, that's it? We can't..." Johnny patted his back.

"I would say you could just quit and let someone else take the job, but this movie's statistics - what with it being a continuation of  _Be Still, My Love_ \- are going to be through the roof. We have the original cast and everything. People are going to pay shit tons to come see this movie. You can't just bail." Jaehyun felt like crying. He couldn't believe this.

Taeyong sat on his bed, the facts sinking in as well. He forgot Jaehyun was leaving in two days being in the haze of it all. But, reality was catching up. They took one step forward, and were tricked into thinking they took ten.

* * *

 

Jaehyun rolled his suitcase out of his room. Taeyong wasn't on the clock, so he was dressed down, but he helped everyone put their luggage in the car anyway. People saw Jaehyun and smiled and waved. Taeyong sometimes let it slip his mind that Jaehyun was famous. He hugged Yuta, and shook hands with Johnny and Taeil who brought him into a hug anyway. Jaehyun looked down, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Taeyong wasn't even trying to hide his tears, they ran down his face freely.

"So, you'll be gone for how long?" Taeyong already knew the answer and Jaehyun knew this, too. He just needed to hear conformation, to see if anything had changed.

"Six months to a year. The minimum." Jaehyun said, sniffling. Taeyong nodded his head and looked down. Jaehyun walked towards Taeyong and embraced him, smelling him. He smelled like some earthy soap, and he never wanted to forget how this felt. Taeyong began to cry, gripping Jaehyun. He knew Jaehyun had messed up, but he loved him anyway. He wanted to see how Jaehyun would make it up. He wanted to go places with Jaehyun, make love to Jaehyun, just  _be_ with Jaehyun. But, that wasn't going to happen.

"I'll wait." Taeyong said. He didn't even mean for it to come out of his mouth, but his thoughts were shit.

"I'll wait, too." Jaehyun said, cupping Taeyong's face. They didn't mean for it to be this dramatic, but they couldn't help it. Something they both wanted was being ripped away from them by unfortunate circumstances. Taeyong would pack and leave for Japan with Jaehyun hands down. But, his education was something Jaehyun was not going to let himself get in the way of for Taeyong. And Taeyong didn't want to be needy or annoying while Jaehyun just mainly did work down in Japan.

You give and take for the greater good.

"Please stay safe." Taeyong said, sniffling. Jaehyun leaned in and kissed Taeyong. Taeyong held on for as long as he could.

"I should say the same thing to you." Jaehyun said, smiling. It was bittersweet. Jaehyun parted, for they were going to be late for their flight if they didn't put a move on it. Taeyong waved again as Jaehyun hopped into the car. The door shut, and Taeyong's heart shattered. He didn't know how things would be when Jaehyun got back. He didn't even know if he was strong enough to hold on.

Jaehyun didn't know about anything, either. 

They both didn't know.

**Author's Note:**

> woah! that was a lot! thanks for sticking with this rollercoaster of a story. i didn't want the ending to seem too rushed, but i had to make it like that for...
> 
> you guessed it...
> 
> A PART THREE!! 
> 
> i literally cannot let this story go, so the third and final part will be coming soon! i don't know how long it will be, but it's coming so please please stay patient for that.
> 
> sorry y'all. it gets better, promise.
> 
> (the next part will definitely have a happy ending for both of the characters! but, jaehyun and drugs is going to be a big factor in the next part. i just touched on it on this one for the buildup.)
> 
> ((p.s: yuta will be getting his own side story once this story is finished. I'm saying this because his is confirmed lmao. this AU is so fun to write about.))
> 
> (((p.p.s: please read my other works! thanks!)))


End file.
